


Parting Memories

by AllyMoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explosions, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied Keith/Allura - Freeform, Implied Lance/Shiro - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Langst, M/M, References to Depression, Suicide, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: Lance finds some old photographs in a box on his way out.





	Parting Memories

Quiet days were some of Lance’s favourites, if he was in a good mood. There were bees buzzing around the wildflowers in his garden, birds chirping and the occasional butterfly would flutter by the windows. It was peaceful in her home, always a cheerful and welcoming atmosphere. Lance had been busy cleaning before he left, everything set for his departure when he stumbled upon a box.

A definitely old box, ragged around the edges and mostly yellow in some areas. Cautiously, Lance opened the yellowed lid to find an equally old set of photographs. There was nothing else within the box, confusing Lance. He himself had never been big into photography, so he assumed these must have been given to him. Was it his parents? Maybe one of his siblings had gifted them and Lance forgot? Too curious to ignore the set before departing, Lance lowered herself down onto the floor and began cycling through them.

The picture at the front seemed to look the most recent, not as faded as the others. Lance wasn’t in the photo, but he knew who was. His older sister Allura and her husband Keith, now his brother-in-law. A gorgeous white dress and a stunning black suit were the highlights of the image, set in a park by the riverside. It was a moment of happiness, full of love and warmth. Lance wanted to bask in this warmth, yet remembered he was leaving soon and moved onto the next in the pile.

Glancing at the next photograph made Lance tear up with nostalgia. A family gathering of immediate family mixed with distant relatives, grinning widely at the camera. There was no date on the photo, only small, sloppily-written names on the back, as if someone were in a hurry. However, Lance could only feel fondness and nostalgia towards them, too distant for him to feel love for but close enough to have many happy memories of them. Gently, Lance placed the photograph back into the box, shuffling through the rest of the photographs quickly. There wasn’t much time left.

Lance stooped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the last photo in the pile; the most faded and yellowed photo. Almost immediately, he wanted to rip the photograph to pieces and burn the remains. Lance restrained himself. Another family photo, missing Shiro. The man he loved, gone. Shiro had committed suicide that year, a recovering alcoholic with depression that Lance helped him cope with. They fought that year. Before Lance could make up with him… Shiro was too far gone then. Too overwhelming for Lance in that moment, he threw the photo across the room, catching a glimpse of “R.I.P Shiro” on the back of it. No time left, he had to leave _now_.

Lance pushed himself to his feet quickly, grabbing the box and his camera before moving to the kitchen, his movements faltering slightly. The overpowering smell of gasoline filled the room. Tilting the camera up, Lance grinned and snapped a photo of himself. The Polaroid fell out of the camera and Lance placed it in the old box with the other photographs. Throwing the box out into the far reaches of the garden. With a smile still on his face, Lance lit a match. For Shiro. Lance finally left, a single moment discarded with old memories in his garden for someone to find when they investigate his death.

This was where Lance’s story ends, however, is it really the end of him? His body was now empty, soul having left this plane of existence, but part of him still lives on. He lives on in the photographs.

**_~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and leave a comment/kudos if you did? See you next fic!


End file.
